Because Of the Diary
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Alfred sebenarnya menyukai Arthur. Namun apa boleh buat? Dia hanya bisa mencurahkannya lewat diary. OOC, Ga-je, abal, UKUS. Yeah, you read it, UKUS.


Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya. And so, Lady Gaga~! XD

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : OOC, abal, AU, inspired by a comic that showed by my cousin—you rock, Bruder! *grin* BL, Sho-ai, and so, slight str8 pair!

Pairing : UKUS—the main. Slight UKLiech. BelaRuss (Yep, it's BELARuss. Only mentioned). AusSwiss (only mentioned)

Hope u like it~!

**Because Of The Diary!**

"Oi, Jones! Ambilkan kapur di ruang TU!" perintah seorang guru. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kotor dengan mata sapphire terbingkai kacamata langsung menolehkan tubuhnya.

"Secepatnya, !" serunya balik pada guru yang menyuruhnya. Dia langsung berlari menuju ruang TU.

"Permisi, menyuruhku mengambil beberapa kapur..." kata pemuda itu pada penjaga TU, Bu Ancient Greek.

"Oh, Jones. Ini, satu kardus kapur. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Bu Ancient Greek sambil menyerahkan sedus kapur.

Pemuda tadi menggeleng cepat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlari ke arah ruang guru.

"Ini, ..." kata pemuda itu sambil menyodorkan kapur yang baru diambilnya.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." kata .

Pemuda tadi berjalan keluar ruang guru, namun dia bertubrukkan dengan seseorang.

"Lain kali hati-hati, Jones."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jones hanya meringis ketika mengetahui kalau yang baru ditabraknya adalah Ketua OSIS.

"I'm sorry, Kirkland..." sesal 'Jones' sambil berlari pulang.

Sementara itu 'Kirkland' hanya menghela napas menghadapi teman semasa kecilnya itu.

~ The next day ~

=-= Alfred's POV =-=

"Hoaaaaahmm..." uapku sambil membuka mulut selebar mungkin.

Haaaah... Pagi yang sibuk. Jam berapa ini?

Kulirikkan mataku ke arah jam weker di sebelahku, tepat di atas meja. Masih jam 2 pagi.

...

"Cip, cip!"

Oh, bahkan burung milik tetangga yang bernama Gilbird berciap-ciap riang. Padahal biasanya dia berkicau ria kalau sudah jam 7.

...

"GASWAAAAAAAAAATTT!"

Aku langsung lompat dari tempat tidur, berlari ke arah kamar mandi, dan mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya. (?)

Setelah itu aku memanggang roti sembari memakai seragam. Tak lupa memakai jaket cokelat pemberian ayahku. Aku lalu menyambar roti dan tas, lalu berlari ke luar rumah.

Namaku Alfred F Jones. Aku bersekolah sebagai murid biasa di Academy of AEAA. Kepanjangan dari America-Europe-Asia-Africa. Meski begitu, ada juga murid dari benua lain selain benua yang disebutkan seperti Australia, New Zealand, dan lainnya.

"Sh*t! Kenapa sih baterai jam weker itu selalu mati tiap pagi?" umpatku sambil berlari kencang.

Tak sengaja aku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar bagiku di depan. Tengah berlari sambil menggigit roti juga.

=-= Normal POV =-=

"Kau juga telat, Art?" seru Alfred ketika melihat Arthur. Arthur menoleh sambil mengangguk.

Arthur dan Alfred adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bersama dan bertetangga—hanya berbeda beberapa rumah sebenarnya. Namun Alfred—secara tidak sadar—mulai menyukai pemuda Inggris itu.

Entah sejak kapan, senyum Arthur mulai membuat Alfred bersemu. Wajah khawatir Arthur seperti membuat Alfred diperhatikan. Alfred senang memperhatikan Arthur, namun jika Arthur memperhatikannya, dia langsung menjadi ceroboh dan kikuk.

Alfred tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menyukai Arthur. Yang pasti, sekarang dia menjadi lebih sering berdebar jika Arthur menatapnya.

"Hei, Ketua OSIS! Jones! Cepatlah, gerbangnya akan kututup 10 detik lagi!" teriak penjaga gerbang, Gupta. Kebetulan dia piket hari ini, dan dia ditugaskan untuk menjaga gerbang.

"CEPAT, GIT!" seru Arthur sambil menarik lengan Alfred. Alfred yang terkejut hanya bisa bersemu ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Arthur.

=-= Skip Time, Saat Istirahat =-=

Arthur membuka lokernya ketika Alfred datang. "Huh? Apa ini?" tanya Arthur sambil meraih sepucuk surat.

Alfred memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos. "Mungkin itu surat cinta?" katanya beropini. Arthur dengan segala kekuatan langsung menjitak Alfred.

"Then don't read it, you git!" seru Arthur sengit sambil membaca surat itu.

Alfred hanya menghela napas. Dia tahu ini menyakitkan, namun dia berpura-pura tenang.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Alfred sambil mencoba mengintip. Namun Arthur dengan cepat menjewer telinganya dan menutupi surat itu.

"Adik kelas. Adiknya si Galak Bersenjata itu." jawab Arthur singkat. Alfred menaikkan dua alisnya.

"Eeeeh? Si Lili Zwingli itu?" tanya Alfred. Arthur mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka gadis pendiam sepertinya mau dengan orang kasar sepertimu..." komentar Alfred tak percaya. Arthur segera memelintir lengan pemuda Amerika itu, membuatnya meringis.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, Arthur dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan Alfred. Sementara yang 'ditinggalkan' hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum berbalik.

=-= Pulang Sekolah =-=

"Eh? Serius?" tanya Natalya Arlovskaya datar. Adik Ivan Braginski yang merupakan sepupu jauh Alfred.

"Yup. Arthur menerima surat cinta dari Lili..." kata Alfred sekali lagi. Natalya hanya menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan mengiba.

"Padahal harusnya kau buru-buru remas surat itu, membakarnya, lalu menyerang Arthur tanpa membiarkan celah sedikit pun untuknya..." usul Natalya dingin. Alfred sweatdrop.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan caramu memaksa Ivan untuk menikahimu..." tukas Alfred cepat. Natalya hanya mendeathglare sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Tapi terserah saja. Aku hanya memberi usul. Daripada kau kehilangannya, lebih baik mencoba." nasihat Natalya tenang sebelum berjalan pergi.

_Judas! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Juda-ah-as! Judas! Gaga!_

Alfred mengangkat handphone-nya yang mengumandangkan lagu Judas pertanda ada SMS masuk.

'From : Iggy

Subject : (no subject)

Hey, Al. Kupikir aku akan berkunjung hari Sabtu jam 2 ke rumahmu sebelum kencan. Tidak apa kan?'

Alfre menghela napas dan membalas SMS itu. Mukanya sekejap memerah membayangkan dia hanya berdua dengan Arthur, di kamar.

"Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, Al! Sekarang dia memiliki Lili!" gumam Alfred memperingati dirinya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata hijau yang bersorot lembut mendengarnya. Senyum ala gadis fangirl mengembang di wajahnya yang manis.

=-= Jam 2 siang, Rumah Alfred =-=

"Oh, kau datang, Iggy.." kata Alfred pada Arthur yang baru datang. Dia segera pergi ke dapur, membuatkan secangkir teh dan kopi untuk dirinya dan Arthur.

"Jadi, kau menerimanya?" tanya Alfred sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh. Arthur menghirup teh itu sebelum mengangguk pelan. Alfred menatapnya terluka sebelum tersenyum biasa.

"Kalian akan pergi kencan kan? Kenapa tidak buru-buru?" tanya Alfred. Arthur tersenyum tipis.

"Kami akan berkencan jam setengah tiga kok, git. Kau tidak usah khawatir." kata Arthur, Alfred hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa dengannya? Kau tahu, kakaknya bisa sangat menyeramkan jika kau ketahuan menyakitinya—atau membuatnya... Err.. Merasa tidak nyaman..." kata Alfred ragu.

"Yah, meski sebenarnya Vash itu sudah berhubungan dengan Roderich Edelstein yang bisa 'menjinakkannya', tapi nyawaku memang sedikit terancam..." kata Arthur sarkastik. Alfred jawsdrop.

Tak lama, handphone Arthur berbunyi nyaring. Arthur mengangkatnya, "Oh, dari Lili..." katanya.

"Halo? Ya, aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya!" kata Arthur pada Lili melalui handphone. Arthur meletakkan handphone-nya di atas meja sebelum menatap Alfred yang berpura-pura meminum kopinya.

"Aku harus pergi, Lili sudah menunggu di stasiun. Sampai jumpa, Al!" kata Arthur sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia membukanya dan melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum menutup pintu.

Alfred menghela napas. Dia meraih laptop di atas meja dan membuka sebuah program di mana dia biasanya menulis diari-nya.

"Aku belum menulis diari hari ini. Haaaah... Hari ini sangat panas, kurasa aku akan mandi sebentar sebelum menulis diari..." Alfred pun segera berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk.

Setelah Alfred pergi ke kamar mandi, pintu terbuka. "Permisi, Al. Aku ingin mengambil handphone-ku yang tertinggal..." kata Arthur pelan.

"Hmm? Dimana hamburger freak itu? Mungkin dia sedang mandi..." kata Arthur pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengangkat bahu.

Dia berjalan menuju meja dan melihat handphone-nya. "Ah, handphone-ku!" seru Arthur. Dia mengambil handphone, namun matanya tak sengaja melihat laptop Alfred yang terbuka.

Arthur menyeringai jahil. "Kurasa ini diarinya, aku lihat-lihat sedikit ah~! Dia bertingkah aneh semenjak aku menerima surat cinta itu. Kurasa aku akan melihat diari yang bertanggalkan hari itu.." kata Arthur sambil mengarahkan mouse ke arah file yang bertuliskan tanggal dimana Arthur mendapat surat cinta.

Arthur mulai membacanya, dan dia takkan mengira kalau hal itu menyebabkan masalah.

=-= Skip Tima =-=

"Fuaaah~ Segar sekali!" seru Alfred sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, berniat menulis diarinya.

Dirinya mematung ketika melihat Arthur sedang terpaku dengan mata yang menyorotkan keterkejutan. Di hadapannya ada laptop Alfred yang menyala dengan layar yang menunjukkan...

... diari-nya...

"KA-KAU MEMBACA DIARIKU?" seru Alfred panik. Arthur langsung berbalik dengan muka kaget setengah mati.

"Ma-maafkan aku, git! A-aku tak sengaja!" seru Arthur. Alfred mendekatinya dan langsung meninjunya.

"Ka-kau tak seharusnya membacanya! I-ITU BARANG PRIBADIKU!" teriak Alfred. Rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya memburu.

"Ta-tapi... K-kau... Aku..." Arthur tergagap. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan soal hal yang sudah dibacanya tadi.

Alfred menunduk. "Ya, aku memang _abnormal _dan menyukaimu. Tapi aku tahu kau sudah memiliki Lili. Kau puas kan? Sekarang pergi. Kasihan Lili, dia sudah menunggu lama..." kata Alfred dengan suara serak.

"Tapi, git—"

"PERGI, SEKARANG!"

Arthur menunduk. Dia meraih handphone-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Alfred sedikitpun tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

Dari mata biru indah Alfred, mengalir bulir-bulir hangat. "Kenapa... Aku menangis?" gumam Alfred lirih.

Hujan di luar. Mungkin langit ikut sedih dengannya. Atau mungkin ingin mengejeknya.

Alfred tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menutup matanya.

=-= 7 p.m, Alfred's House =-=

Alfred membuka matanya yang terasa berat. "Ugh..." desahnya pelan.

"Lapar... Mungkin di kulkas ada hamburger..." katanya pelan. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil hamburger kesukaannya.

Dibukanya pintu kulkas. "Tidak ada apa-apa..." keluhnya. Dia menyambar jaket cokelat dan payung.

"Terpaksa deh, cari makan. Padahal hujan deras begini..." kata Alfred. Dia membuka pintu dan keluar, kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Saat dia berbalik, Alfred patut terkejut karena dilihatnya sosok yang familiar baginya.

"Al, bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta sosok itu. Alfred menunduk sebelum menatap sosok itu.

=-= 7.15 p.m, Taman =-=

Di sinilah mereka. Duduk dengan posisi saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Alfred menunduk, Arthur mendongak menatap langit yang suram. Tidak nampak satu bintang pun di sana.

Terbenam dalam keheningan. Hanya terdengar helaan napas Alfred sesekali. "Jadi... Kau mau apa?" akhirnya Alfred-lah yang memecahkan kesunyian.

Alfred yakin setelah ini akan ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum Arthur menjawab dengan nada tegas. Dia hanya menunggunya.

Arthur sibuk merangkai jawaban. Hening mencekam lagi. Ternyata dugaan Alfred benar.

Arthur akhirnya menghembuskan napas. Dia melirik pada temannya itu. 'Ah, teman? Kukira...' Arthur membatin ragu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan soal hal ini, git..." kata Arthur pelan. Alfred menajamkan telinganya, mendengarkan perkataan Arthur secara seksama.

"Soal diriku. Soal dirimu." Arthur menyambung perkataannya. Alfred menahan napasnya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu sejak kecil," Arthur menghela napas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak. Kaulah yang membiarkanku bersamamu..." sambungnya.

"Sampai saat ini, aku menganggapmu sebagai teman sejak kecilku. Dan aku berencana tetap menganggapmu sebagai temanku, git. Kita sudah menjalani beberapa hal bersama. Senang dan sedih. Bukankah itu indah, hei, hamburger freak?" tanya Arthur.

Alfred bergeming. Arthur kembali menghembuskan napas berat. "Tapi mengatakan itu saja tidak cukup. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah kita bangun..." lanjut Arthur. Alfred masih diam.

"Ketika aku membaca diarimu dan mengetahui apa perasaanmu, aku baru menyadari sesuatu." Arthur tersenyum tipis sambil memindahkan tangannya ke atas tangan Alfred. Alfred terkejut dan melonjak sedikit.

Mukanya kembali memerah. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu atau teman sejak kecil lagi..." bisik Arthur lirih. Alfred melebarkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Daripada itu..."

Alfred sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Arthur bergerak ke arah wajahnya dan menariknya agar wajahnya menghadap Arthur.

Arthur tersenyum begitu mempesona. Dia mendekatkan jarak antara mereka. Jantung Alfred berdebar kencang, dia menutup mata saking paniknya.

CUP

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, namun tak menuntut. Arthur hanya ingin memberitahu kalau dia merasakan sebuah perasaan luar biasa saat bersama Alfred.

Arthur memutus ciuman itu. Dia menatap mata sapphire Alfred dengan sorot bahagia. "Would it be okay if we were boyfriends, hamburger freak supergit?" tanya Arthur lembut.

"Arthur..." Alfred mulai speechless, wajahnya merah padam. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan saja sekarang saking malu dan lemasnya.

"I love you, hamburger freak supergit..." bisik Arthur.

"I... I love you too, Iggy..." balas Alfred lirih.

**THE END**

Kirana : Huaaagh~ Meskipun ga mirip-mirip amat, tapi inspirasinya amazing banget! -ngakak-

Agi : Siapa dulu dong yang ngasih tau! Brudeeer~!

Qiao : Hmmph... Tapi... Bukankah fic ini harusnya di publish ke FFn?

Kirana : Males ah.. Lagipula, setelah kupikir-pikir, aku tak yakin fic ini harus di-publish ke FFn...

Agi : Nyaaa~ Soudesukaaaa...

**OMAKE**

"Eeeeh? Jadi Kirkland dan Jones telat lagi hari ini?"

Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang pendek sedang merenung di mejanya. Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Di benaknya muncul lagi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

'_Maafkan aku, Zwingli... Aku sudah mempunyai orang lain yang kusuka... Tapi, terima kasih atas surat cinta yang kau tulis untukku. Itu membuatku sangat senang.'_

"Orang yang kau sukai..." Lili bergumam kecil sebelum tersenyum dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Melihat ke arah langit biru yang membuatnya mengingat seseorang.

'Aku mempunyai tebakkan yang bagus soal siapa orang itu...'

Di depan gerbang sekolah, lagi-lagi Gupta harus berteriak karena Arthur dan Alfred hampir terlambat memasuki sekolah...

**End?**

Review, anyone?


End file.
